Talk:Skills by Campaign
Just curious: How do you know whether a skill is "Core" or "Ch1"? Do you have a complete list of all Ch2 skills for the core professions? -- 22:08, 10 March 2006 (CST) :I have a fully unlocked account, so I'm just making new PvP chars and then sorting the skills by campaign. 22:13, 10 March 2006 (CST) ::Ahh, I see. Good to have that info. So the only skills we are missing are (most of) the Ch2 skills for the core professions? -- 22:26, 10 March 2006 (CST) :::Aye, that be the case. 22:37, 10 March 2006 (CST) Hmm, Bone Horror isn't a core skill? That must be a mistake. Shandy 22:27, 10 March 2006 (CST) :Could be, but the skill truly isn't listed as core atm. So the mistake is Anet's, not mine. 22:34, 10 March 2006 (CST) ::Bloody heck, that better be a mistake. =/ 69.124.143.230 04:41, 11 March 2006 (CST) ::: No particular reason Bone Horror really needs to be core... especially if they replace it with something equivalent and interesting in each expansion, which would be cool. --JoDiamonds 13:04, 11 March 2006 (CST) do you get this information when creating a new pvp character after the most recent update?Tetracycloide 04:37, 11 March 2006 (CST) :Aye, it's in the PvP character creation screen, I noted this down before GW started crashing and then became unloginable. Dunno if it's back up yet as I have to reboot to Windows before I can fire it up again. 04:48, 11 March 2006 (CST) ::It also shows them in the Trainer, skill window, and Priest of Balthazar window (all have Sort by Campaign option). - Evil_Greven - 05:40, 11 March 2006 (CST) :::Ah, that's a recent tweak then. When I tried it with a Priest earlier in the day, before all the rampant server crashes and other nonsense (that are, incidentally, preventing me from signing in to GW even at this moment, grrr....), it wouldn't show the Factions skills in the priest's window. 13:44, 11 March 2006 (CST) ::::Oh, no, I'm sorry I wasn't too clear. It still doesn't show the Factions skills. It does, however, show Prophecies skills and Core skills. - Evil_Greven 13:47, 11 March 2006 (CST) Promote? Should I promote this to a full article? 14:22, 11 March 2006 (CST) :I do believe you should. Incidently, doesn't it look like Mesmers lost the least number of skills (and *somehow* I erased Illusionary Weaponry when I was typing those up)? - Evil_Greven 14:24, 11 March 2006 (CST) ::Well, aren't Me and N the two professions not available in Factions? Evan The Cursed (Talk) 15:17, 11 March 2006 (CST) :::Whatever gave you that idea? All eight profs are available in Factions, just not with all skills unless you link to a Prophecies account. Surely you have read the Guild Wars Factions article? 15:19, 11 March 2006 (CST) :Totally. This is very useful -- or at least interesting for those of us getting both. --Bishop 16:04, 11 March 2006 (CST)